R e m e m b e r M e
by P H I L A N T H R O P Y x
Summary: When the world seemed cruel and all you wanted to do was cry ; The Sky Always Seemed to Beat you to it. /MikadoxKida/ There will be a Chapter Two. Please Review.


_Help, I have done it again._

The rain never seemed to stop when bad things lingered around the corner. When the world seemed cruel and all you wanted to do was cry ;

The Sky Always Seemed to Beat you to it.

Footsteps pressed onward, water splashing the clean and pressed pants of that Raira Uniform he took care of so well. Everything about the young male was clean and organized, from his face down to the way he put his clothes away. But today, he could care less about all of that.

Trembling fingers quickly dialed that oh-so-familiar number, that number he could dial with his eyes closed. The ear piece was placed to his ear as he continued his sprint, the world seemed to come to a stop around him. The ever changing city seemingly almost. . .frozen in the seconds the phone rang.

It just kept ringing and ringing and . . . !

"Hello!"

"Masaomi-!

"This is Kida Masaomi, I can't get to my phone right now! But if you're a pretty lady leave your name and number and I'll get back to you A.S.A.P~! Bye, Bye!"

The coal haired male's heart sank at the voice, the way his friend used to speak to him in that way as a joke. He missed it. He missed everything.

The Jokes.

The Flirting.

The Pure Idiocy they shared together.

. . .He missed Kida Masaomi more then anyone in the whole world.

Feet slowed to a stop, as a finger hesitantly played back the one voicemail he had gotten merely minutes before his blind rampage into the city.

". . .A-Ah. . .You didn't answer again," The voice was shaky as nervous laugh slid from the lips Mikado could almost perfectly imagine talking into the phone.

"Mikado. Ryugamine, What if I was some pretty girl! You really should start answering your phone!"

For some reason the joke didn't sound as up lifting as it should have. Mikado began to walk again continuing to listen to the sound of his best friends voice.

". . ." The silence into Mikado's ear was enough to tell him something was wrong, in taking the sound of Kida licking his lips. It was a nervous habit, the leader of the dollars had picked up on after being with the boy for so long. "You know I was never good at goodbyes. . ."

Mikado bit his lower lip a lump beginning to form in his throat. His legs began to move into a jog now as he continued to listen.

"Heh. . .Do you remember when we were younger? The day I left I said 'I'll see you tomorrow Mi-Ka-Do!'?"

_I have been here many times before._

"I don't know. . .I guess I just never was the type to do it in person. I guess I really am a coward, huh. . .?"

The dark blued eyed male was in a full sprint now, hopelessly looking down every alleyway pushing against the crowds of people who could care less.

"Heh, here I am again Mikado leaving without saying goodbye. . ."

Tears began to flood the eyes of the teenage boy.

_Hurt Myself Again Today._

"You and Anri, showed me how to breathe again. . .you showed me that the world isn't only black and white. . ."

"M-Masaomi. . .you idiot. . ."

The words came out as more of a choked sob then anything.

"Right Now. . .the only person to blame is myself. . .maybe if I hadn't have dragged you into this city. . .you, Anri, everyone else. . .maybe they would all lead those normal lives they crave. . .Maybe if I never existed. . .Saki would have been okay. . ."

_And the Worse Part is There is No One Else to Blame._

The male on the other line struggled to hold back his own tears, he wanted to be strong for once in his life. He wanted to face himself. . .his best friend. . .

"I love you Mikado, You'll always be my best friend. . .no color gang. . .no girl. . .no sushi argument, would or could ever change that. . .Goodbye Mikado."

Silence followed soon after as Mikado listened to the click of the phone.

"End Of Messages, if you would like to replay this message press-

Mikado chucked his phone against the wall, the sound of it going everywhere the only thing in his ears as he slowly dropped to his knee hands in his face.

He cried, for the first time in a long while. Only looking up at the scream of a young women and the crowd quickly gathering around something in an alleyway. Mikado quickly jumped to his feet, heart pounding as he pushed through the crowd of people.

The world stopped.

There he was. Masaomi Kida. His best friend.

_Be My Friend._

"K-Kida. . ." The body remained motionless sprawled out on the ground like some poor abused rag doll. Mikado's eyes glazed over with sadness and tears once again examining the broken and beaten male in front of him.

Arms slowly found themselves pulling the lifeless body from the cold wet ground. Masaomi's skin was cold to the touch almost as cold as the unforgiving rain that promised bad luck. Mikado didn't hear the whispers and conserved voices behind him anymore, all he could see was that beautiful flawless face. Fingers softly moved the blond bangs from the still males face.

Mikado shrugged his coat off pulling it tightly around his friend as if an attempt to warm that cold body.

That body once so full of warmth and life.

_Hold Me, Wrap Me Up._

"Masaomi. . .you promised me you'd see me tomorrow. . .don't you remember? And now. . ." Mikado's eyes were shut tightly forbidding anymore tears to stain his friends pale face. Though his body jumped quickly at the feeling of fingers running along side his cheek.

Dark Blue Optics snapped open, to find the glazed over honeys ones that stared back warmly.

". . .Don't you get it you idiot. . ." The voice was quiet and horse but Mikado was close enough to understand. "I've giving you your tomorrow. . .start over. . .live your life the way you a-always wanted to. . ."

_Unfold Me, I Am Small and Needy._

". . .There is no tomorrow for me without you in it, Masaomi. . ." Tears began to fall from the males eyes again and the body in the others arms stared up into those eyes hurt and guilt pilling in his stomach. He coughed slightly a small involuntary shiver running up his spine.

Everything was becoming so cold. . .

_Warm Me Up,_

The arms around the blond tightened as he was pulled into a hug, the sobs of his best friend in his ear. Honey Eyes slowly fluttered shut as he breathed softly.

". . .I'm Glad I get to say this in person. . ."

Mikado looked up from his friends shoulder slightly.

"Goodbye Mikado. . ."

"M-Masaomi. . .Masaomi!"

_Remember Me._


End file.
